Don't give up
by rockshooter54
Summary: One day, Nico and Maki announce that they were dating. What will happen to Eri now?


**A/N: rockshooter54 desu! I'm a newbie writer… please be kind on also, my English is really terrible.  
I do not own love live, I'm only a fan.**

"Nico, please help me" Maki bows her head and plead.

"Geez..Why won't you ask her by yourself?"Nico says irritably

"I can't! What if she doesn't like me?"

"Arrgghh… Ok fine I'll do it! Am I going to ask her directly?"

"No."

"So what's the plan?"

"The plan is…"

It's a typical Friday afternoon. Everyone is gathered in the clubroom, seating at their usual position except on the certain 1st year who is sitting beside Nico.

Nico stand up and speak "Listen everyone! Maki and I have something to tell you."

Everyone whose doing what they usually do become silent.

Nico cough a little and face everyone. "Maki and I were dating."

The whole clubroom become silent for a second and suddenly has uproar.

"What?! Really?! Wow congratulations both of you." Honoka says cheerfully.

"A Yuri idols? I can't get enough!" Hanayo exclaim.

"You're too excited nyaa! Nico-chan, Maki-chan congratulations." Says Rin while calming Hanayo down.

"Eh… But I thought Nico and mph…"

"Oh Umi, don't ruin the mood. Congratulations both of you, ehehe.." says Kotori while holding Umi's mouth.

"Ara… two tsunderes? I wonder if your relationship will last." Says Nozomi as she smirks.

"Shut up! You're just jealous because you have NO lover." Nico tells Nozomi.

Everyone is too excited except of a certain blonde.

"Eri, are you alright?" ask Umi after breaking through Kotori's hand.

"Yes I 'am why you ask?

"Nothing"

Eri smile and face the two."Congratulations, both of you"

Eri's POV

I was shocked when Nico announce their relationship.

It was painful

The pain struck on my chest.

I can't breathe.

I feel like I'm about to cry but I'm trying to hold it back.

"Eri, are you alright?"

I can't raise my head. I can't face them. I slowly raise my head and face Umi.

"Yes I 'am why you ask?"

"Nothing"

I force myself to smile as I face them.

"Both of you, Congratulations "

I can't take it. Just seeing both of them together, it hurts me a lot.

"Ah! I forgot, I have documents to fix. Well everyone, sorry I can't celebrate with you. Those documents are really important" I stand up and get my bag, I can't take it anymore. I want to escape.

"Wait Eri!"

I look back as I saw the girl that I fall in love with for almost a year. The girl that I want to be with.

"Do your best"

Those words from Maki struck me more. Why do you just let me leave?

I can't take the pain anymore. After leaving the clubroom, I run fast as I can with my tears falling down on my cheeks.

Third person's POV

Running on the hallway, Eri's tears continuously until someone hold her arm back

"Erichii"

It was her bestfriend, Nozomi. She tried to struggle but Nozomi just hold her tighter.

"Nozomi please let me go!"

"Not until you stop struggling and face me "

Eri calm down and face Nozomi.

"Erichii, you love Maki right?" Eri just nod as her tears flow continuously.

"Then, why won't you try to get her?" Nozomi ask.

"It's too late you know." Nozomi was surprise on Eri's sudden outburst. Eri look down and grit her teeth.

"It's already too late! I can't be with Maki anymore. She's with Nico now. I have no choice but to give-"

"That's the reason why you always lose at end!" Eri's words were cut by Nozomi.

"You are too stubborn that you can't even tell your own feelings. That's why you are always left out."

"Why do you care? It's already late you know! I can't reach her anymore!" Her tears won't stop brimming.

"It's not too late Erichii, you can still reach her."

"How could you say that? You-"

"My cards told me about it" Nozomi smile gently as she wipes her bestfriend's tears.

"Go now confess to her"

"But if I do that, Nico-" Nozomi zips Eri's mouth with her index finger and say "It's alrigh to be selfish once ya' know" she wink and push Eri's back

Eri wipes her remaining tears with her arm and Run back to the clubroom.

Eri's POV

I run fast as I can

I felt relieve.

I want to see Maki right now.

I love her

I love her that I want to fight until I get her

I will never give up anymore.

I'm on the front door of our clubroom. I slammed the door and raise my voice.

"MAKI!" everyone look at me. I rashly approach Maki and hold her hands. Everyone seems to be surprise on my sudden action but I don't care. This is my choice.

Maki seems to be confused either. I look directly on her eyes, holding her hands tighter, I take a deep breath.

"Maki, I love you!" I tell her straight face. Her eyes become larger. I can tell that she was surprised.

"I don't care if you are already with Nico. I love you Maki and I will never give up on you. Even if you don't love me right now, I will do my best just to make you fall in love with me."

A moment of silence fills the room. Looking at Maki directly, a single tear falls on her cheek. She grits her teeth, tears are brimming from her eyes, and she slips her hands out of mine and embraces me tight.

She's crying on my chest as the other members in the room clap.

I was surprise on their sudden action. Happiness, worry and confusion mix in my mind. I have no idea what's going on.

"What's going on? Why are you guys clapping?"

"You did it, Eri chan!" Honoka says cheerfully.

"Our plan is a big success nya!" as Rin dance happily.

"Wait.. what do you mean by plan?"

What do they mean by plan? Don't tell me that they just set me up!

"Eri chan is looks like a prince!" says hanayo while swinging her upper body from left to right.

"That's right! I wish someone confess me like that." Kotori mutters.

Umi blush and look away from Kotori "is that so?" Kotori nod as she looks at Honoka's direction.

"I don't get it at all! Nico! Explain this to me!"

"E heve ne edeye ebewt thet. E jest help meke chen."

"What? I can't even understand you! Someone please explain everything to me."

They continue cheering on us that they can't even hear my protest. I stopped when Maki wrap her arms around my neck. She looks at me smiling.

"Eri "She smiles at me, tearing a little bit. "I love you too." My cheeks flushed as she lean me closer to her. Things like confusion and worry fade away from my mind as our lips met. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back.

I don't care what they say or what they think. For me, all I wanted is to be with Maki forever.

Omake

Looking down from the rooftop, Nozomi saw the new couple walking out of school; hands are tightly hold each other's and laughing nonchalantly.

Nozomi just smile as she closed her eyes.

"I know you're there."

Nico open the door and smile.

"Are you an esper or what?"

"No I'm not. I just felt that you're there that's all."

Nico close the door and lean on it.

"I never expected Eri to do that. Tell me, just what the heck did you say to her?"

"Nothin'. I just encourage her "

The rooftop becomes quiet. Nico look down and ask "What if I really love Maki? Are you still going to do that?"

"Yes I will"

"Wha… why will you do that!?" Nico raise her voice and grip her hands. Nozomi look at her and approach her slowly. She holds Nico's shoulder and smile.

"I have two reasons to do that"

Nico gulped and ask her"What are those?"

"First, Eri is my bestfriend. I don't want to see her in pain."

Nico frown." So that's the reason huh." Nico look away with a sad expression. Nozomi lift Nico's chin with her fingers and smiles gently. She leans closer to Nico and look directly on the smaller girl's eyes.

"Secondly, I will never let anyone to touch you Nicochii. I love you more than anything else. You either feel the same way right? Da-R-li-Ng?

"Mou! Nozomi!"

Walking together, Eri and Maki have fun with their conversation while holding each other's hand.

"Ne Maki. Why did you pretend to date Nico?"

"Because I want to know your feelings."

"Then what if I give up on that part?

" Nozomi told me that you were not."

" Eh? What do you mean?"

" She told me that you like me too so she gave me an opinion about a fake dating so I can prove that our feelings are mutual."

They stop walking and Eri bow her head. "NO-ZO-MI….I'll scold her!" Eri took her phone out of her pocket but Maki stop her. "It's alright Eri. If I didn't do that, we can't be together like this right?" "Maki"

"Let it pass this time. But for now, let's enjoy ourselves ok?" Eri put her phone back to her pocket and smile. "I can't believe you have that part of you Maki. Maki's face turned red as tomato and says "It's not that I just want to solo you or anything! I just want you to cheer up! That's all!"

Eri laugh and hold her partner's cheek. "Maki, it's alright. You don't have to hide your feelings. I love you just the way you are and I will never let you go. I will be with you until forever." Eri lean closer to Maki and smile.

"Thank you." Maki smile gently leaning to the blonde. Their lips met tasting the sweetness of their love. For now, that moment is the happiest part of their lives but who knows? They may encounter a lots of obstacles in their lives but once that happened, they will do everything and they will never give up.

-END-


End file.
